A study of thyroid nodules was conducted among older women in an area of high background radiation in China. No excess was found. Dr. Beebe served as Assistant Project Officer for the study. A study of skin fibroblast sensitivity in vitro was made of women with breast cancer vs. other women, atomic-bomb exposed vs. unexposed. The study showed no difference in cell-- killing by acute radiation exposure. Staff experience since the 1950s in writing and advising on the effects of ionizing and other forms of radiation on human health is often drawn upon. Dr. Beebe has long been associated with study of Japanese A-bomb survivors. He contributes to program planning by making specific research suggestions, reviewing research protocols, and recommending research strategy. He participated in the 1988 RERF workshop on sensitivity to the effects of ionizing radiation on man and the 1989 RERF workshop on radiation carcinogenesis. Dr. Miller has provided consultation to the Departments of Energy, Justice, and Labor, and the National Council on Radiation Protection and Measurement.